


What's New, Pussy Cat?

by pocmarvelworks



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Remy LeBeau x Thick!Black!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: the reader is Storm’s sister but she has a mutation where she develops cat features/abilities and storm brings her to see Professor X and Gambit sees her and offers to train her but really is trying to get to know her so he can ask her on a date
Relationships: Remy LeBeau x Thick!Black!Reader
Kudos: 10





	What's New, Pussy Cat?

“Are you sure the professor won’t mind?” You asked timidly behind you. You hated being a burden for people, and it looked like the Professor already had a lot to deal with.

“Y/N, please!” Ororo grabbed your hand and squeezed it. She always watched out for you, just like you mother had wanted. “The professor doesn’t mind. He wants to help.” She says sweetly.

You loved her, and she loved you back. She was the best big sister anyone could have asked for.

It was to mistake you both as sisters. You were alike physically, but on the inside completely different. You both had long white hair, and piercing blue eyes, and gorgeous black skin. You were heavier than your big sister and shorter, but there was no way to mistake you both.

There were some physical distinctions to you and your sister as well. Your eyes were both blue, but yours were cat like, and large. You had brown cat ears poking out between your ears, but they were almost-always hidden by your afro. You had amazing reflexes. Ororo was more than impressed with you and extremely proud.

“Hello, Storm.” Someone startled you both down the hall. Seeing the man made your heart stop. His beauty was captivating. He had impeccable taste in fashion, from his hat to his cane. “Who is this beautiful lady?”

“This is my sister, Y/N. She’s going to be living with us.” She smiled and side stepped so he had a better view.

“Hello. Ms. Y/N. My name is Remy, Remy LeBeau.” He extended his hand out and you reached out and shook it.

“Hi, Remy.” You smile, showing him your sharp canines. You three began to have a conversation in the middle of the hallway, but Remy couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of you.

You were absolutely stunning, your hair and eyes were shocking. He was intrigued with your powers as well as your beauty. He simply had to get to know you better.

“I hope you don’t mind Storm, but I’d love to help your sister here train.” You looked up into his dark eyes and couldn’t help, but smile.

“Well, that would be up to her.” Your sister looked over at you, making sure you were comfortable to do this. Storm could be really busy.

“O-Of course, as long as I’m not a burden.”

You were early when arrived at the training room, all dressed and ready to go. Your hair was braided down, so your ears poked through and stuck out like a sore thumb.

“What’s new, Pussy Cat?” You turned around at the accent and smiled seeing Remy standing at the door, tightening the laces on his shoes.

“Good morning, Remy. I trust you slept alright?” You smiled over at him and his breath seemed to hitch at the sight.

You were at the mansion for a whole month now, and you were fitting in great. Remy was extremely friendly, and you didn’t really know why. You concluded it was because of how close he was with your sister, but it wasn’t that at all. You were oblivious to his feelings towards you.

“I slept fine. How about you darlin’?”

“I slept well, thank you.”

“Let’s get started.” He pressed a button on the simulator and armed dummies appeared around the room. In reflex, your tail and claws appeared, your teeth got sharper and your eyes widened. Your ears stuck up unbelievably high.

“Let’s do this.” You said. Remy pressed another button and the dummies began firing back at you.

You ran around the room, trying to bring the attention towards you and off your partner. His eyes glew brightly and you found yourself distracted.

Damn cats and their obsession with glowing things!

You ended up getting shot in the side. It wasn’t a real gun or bullet, but it felt like it, and it hurt. “Fuck!” You hiss and run full speed to the dummy. You stuck your claws into the chest of it, and pulled yourself up and wrapped your legs around its neck, the dummy began firing at you blindly. You jumped behind the dummy, but not before your tail wrapped around its neck and snapped it. The dummy then powered down and lowered below the floor to be repaired.

“Bravo!” Remy said from across the room, throwing weaponry around with the help of his powers.

Training ended exactly at 1, and you were tired and hungry. “Good work today, Y/N.” You showed him a thumbs up as you drank your water.

“Now, I hope I’m not oversteppin’ any boundaries, but I was wondering if you like to go out with me sometime? Maybe I could show you how to play poker?”

“I’d love to, Remy! Just one thing..” You stepped closer to him, and let your tail wrap itself around his leg before slowly unraveling and drawing itself up his leg.

“W-what’s that?” He stuttered, and swallowed, trying to hide his blush.

“Go easy on me.” You then walked out the room and towards the showers.

Spoiler alert: He kicked your ass in poker.


End file.
